chromoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Vulpen
Basic Attributes Average Height – Males and Females: 5’6” (sexual dimorphism isn’t very prominent) · Sense – Good senses all around, though vision isn’t colorful · Appearance – Anthropomorphic fox creatures, covered in fur that can be grey, black, brown, or red. The largest can sometimes look lupine. · Energy Type – Green, Black, and Green/Gold. · Home – the Northern Forests · Racial Stat Adjustments – Str -1, Con -1, Dex +1, Acu +1, Agi +1 The northern, snowy coniferous forests of Cuillte Aonsolas are not populated by many elves . This is because the forest is controlled by the vulpen, the corrupt mirror of elves. Vulpen have a highly structured, tribal government. There tends to be a great amount of infighting at any time between various factions, usually of the furtive court intrigue type. Brute force is rarely used among them, but assassination is common. There is a tradition among the vulpen that the next warlord can only come into existence by killing the last. This includes the warlord’s children, who often end up killing each other off as well. Vulpen have at times attempted to be included in the pacts and treaties of the human races. However, they have always been rebutted, and more recently have withdrawn from contact with most humans (excluding some zemy, orc, and eormen settlements to the north). Elves and vulpen have never gotten along, and have fought quite a bit over history. The northern forests are one of the few places the elves have attempted to conquer and add to their territory. They also failed against the cunning vulpen, who are also adept at using the woods to their advantage. On the other hand, the most recent war between the elves and vulpen occurred a few hundred years ago, began with a vulpen attack, and ended with a vulpen retreat. Some vulpen can be found south of the northern forests. Generally, they have left for one of two reasons: they are disillusioned and tired of the cutthroat vulpen culture and seek harmony with humans, or they were cast out from vulpen society because they were too dangerous. The second one is far more common, as exile is a fantastic way to rid oneself of rivals. It’s not surprising then that vulpen have a reputation for a proclivity towards crime for the humans. The ones kicked out of Cuillte Aonsolas are often the most dangerous. Vulpen religion, known as mortalism , is extremely nihilistic. It can essentially be boiled down to a single mantra: “Gach Rud Bás”, or everything dies. It is thought that this may play into their seeming psychopathy. Nothing is sacred to them, and everything will end anyway. Therefore, they can and must do whatever they want. That said, it is thought that vulpen too get a bad rap. They may deserve their reputation as cunning and vicious opportunists, but there have also been good vulpen in history. If nothing else, there have been many intelligent vulpen. They make good philosophers, astronomers, and politicians wherever they are allowed. Out of all corrupt mirrors, it is thought that vulpen have the most developed and advanced society. Despite their seclusion, it is thought that this society is on par with that of elves and possibly more advanced. Category:Races